


Danny's Delivery Service

by sirona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, M/M, Magic Realism, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Danny is an old-school witch who can weave love spells and Five-0 thinks he's been using his mojo for evil (but really, he's not, those idiots fell in love all by themselves). Inspired by Studio Ghibli's marvellous work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Delivery Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/gifts).



Danny loves his shop when it's like this, soft and quiet, pots and flasks and beakers all linked together and bubbling merrily away in the background. The scent is fresh, a tiny bit sweet, like flowers indulging in a love affair with mangos and pineapples, which, considering Danny's line of work, isn't even a stretch of the imagination. The shop is serene at this time of day, twilight dusting the air with purple highlights, and Danny can feel its contentment in his bones, in the way his shoulders slump and his back loosens, happy and pliant, the way his thoughts slow and his heart pumps lazily, easy and humming with the joy of it -- the knowledge that he's good at what he does, that he spreads happiness through the world on wings of African Violet and cinammon.

He doesn't even mind that the curse that plagues all magic prectitioners is just as true for him as any one of his brothers and sisters -- that he can't weave a spell for himself, not ever, and especially when it comes to the love potions he specialises in. No, no matter how potent he makes the tincture, it never works for him -- Rachel is living proof, back when he was young and stupid and thought he was the exception to the rule. Years of heartbreak, his and Rachel's both, have taught him better, nudged him gently towards the realisation that he, just like everyone, needs to work for it, can't rely on magic to provide happiness. The simple truth is that, unless there's already attraction between two people, unless the seeds of love have already been sown, not even the strongest love potion will work.

Not that people believed him, he sighs despondently. Everyone expects miracles when they come running to a witch.

The shop bell jingles and Danny turns, a welcoming smile over his face. O-kay, he thinks to himself, taking in the troop of people barging inside. The man at the front is... _well_. He's... tall, and built, yet lanky and loose -- or that's what he'd normally be, Danny assumes, because right now he's glaring at Danny like it's going out of fashion. There's another guy with him, and two ladies standing close enough together that any witch worth his or her salt would know there's something simmering between them, just waiting to ignite.

"Hello, welcome to Williams' Emporium. How may I help you?" Danny says mildly, keeping his hands where everyone can see them. He knows the type, and not just because of the badges clipped to everyone's belts.

"I think you can," Tall-and-grumpy says, folding his arms in front of his chest. It's... interesting.

Danny drags his wayward thoughts out of the gutter. "What is this about, officer--"

"Commander Steve McGarrett. This is my team: Lt Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Jenna Kaye. We're here to talk to you about the nature of your business."

 _Oh boy_ , Danny thinks to himself. _Here we go again._

Of course, of-fucking- _course_ they'd blame him for the fact that Ms Kalakaua and Kaye appear to be not-so-subtly into each other. But then the word 'evil' enters the equation, and, well. Danny may have blacked out a little, because by the time he actually _listens_ to the words coming out of his mouth, he realises it's in his best interests the shut the fuck up before he gives away all the secrets to his trade.

They look suitably cowed, however. Danny may have been shouting at some point, he's not sure, but look, he has a history with that word, okay, it's not all sunshine and rainbows being a witch, and he's had to bring down one or two of the _other_ kind in his time. It's never pleasant, and it's never satisfying in any sense of the word.

"Uh," Tall-and-grumpy--McGarrett, wasn't it?--says, a sheepish wince on his face. "Sorry about that, Mr Williams. It's nothing personal. It's just that we've been tracking a string of spells around the island, and I'm sorry to have to tell you that there have been two fatalities. We would really appreciate your help with this. We're, uh." He trails off, looking to the others for help.

"We're a little out of our depth, as you might be able to tell," Kelly says, smiling with the practiced politeness of the seasoned police officer. The ladies exchange a glance, clearly too embarrassed to speak.

Circe help them, another one. Danny sighs wearily. Of course he'd help them. This is bad for business, and bad for everyone around the impact radius. He says so, and watches some of the tension leave their shoulders and dissipate in the air.

"Okay. Tell me everything you have on the witch."

This is where Ms Kaye takes over, with an easy competence that impresses and reassures Danny. Meanwhile, he watches the others spread around the shop, curious and fascinated. The shop doesn't mind; it hums happily in the back of Danny's mind, pleased to be admired. McGarrett in particular gives out a certain vibe, almost like love itself -- obviously a fellow geek, if that look in his eyes is any indication.

This here, these people, the tentative trust blooming to life between them -- yeah. Yeah, Danny can work with that. And if there's a tiny little seed of hope putting out fragile shoots in his chest at the way McGarrett can't quite hide the way his eyes land on Danny again and again, well. That's nobody's business but his own. This time, he's smart enough to make sure it sticks.


End file.
